Oh How The Years Go By
by Brndl
Summary: Short stories of how my two favourite Wammy boys grew up, how their attitudes changed, and how their love grew.     Please ignore how crappy that summary was and give this story a read! MxM
1. Snow Days

Hello again, sorry for the inactivity. ono School's been kicking my ass lately. Anyways, this will be about Matt and Mello's lives in Wammy's Orphanage. They will be based off of quotes, of kids, teens, and later teens. xD For example, this chapter I'll be writing about this:

5 Years Old: "I wanna play in the snow!"  
>13 Years Old: "Ew, snow. I'm going back to bed.."<br>17 Years Old: "Dude, get over here NOW, we're making a fucking snowman!"

Alright, I'll get started! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Matt Jeevas was grabbing his snow pants with an excited grin. The five year old was looking forward to playing in the snow with his best friend Mello, like he has been all year. In the summer he dreamed of the pure white drifts, and the way the small flakes floated from the light grey clouds. As he was yanking up his pants, a pillow was thrown at him.<p>

Mello frowned. "Stop getting ready! I want hot chocolate first!" He stated, picking up the pillow and putting it back on the bed.

Matt pouted. "But Mell, you're supposed have hot chocolate after you play in the snow!"

Mello put his hands on his hips, and glared at the other boy. "Well, I want hot chocolate now!"

"I wanna play in the snow!" Matt growled back, doing up the pants and grabbing his coat.

Mello grabbed the other side of the coat, and pulled it. "We're drinking hot chcolate first!"

Matt tugged on his end. "We are not!"

"Are so!"  
>"Are NOT!"<br>"ARE SO!"

RIIIIP.

Matt glanced at the now ripped jacket, and pouted once more. "Roger won't be happy.. Maybe we /should/ get hot chocolate first.."

* * *

><p>Matt opened his eyes slowly when he heard Mello say something. "Hmm?" He mumbled, flopping over to see what he was talking about.<p>

Mello gazed outside the window. "It's snowing! We haven't seen snow for two years!"

Matt propped himself up on his elbows to see outside. "Ew, snow. I'm going back to sleep.." He dragged the blankets over top of his head with a yawn.

Mello sat on the side of Matt's bed. "Come on, it looks perfect for making an igloo! We could trap Near in it!"

Matt grunted from underneath the blankets. "No, Mells.. No snow for me."

Mello glared at the wall. "Fine. Some friend you are."

Matt rolled his eyes. "A great one, I know."

Mello sighed, and then stood up, before leaving the room.

'Probably getting breakfast or some shit..' Matt thought. 'I don't really care, though.'

Around five minutes later, Mello silently crept back into the room, and went beside Matt's bed. 'He'll kill me..' He smirked, and in a few quick movements, he ripped open the blankets and pushed snow down Matt's pants.

Matt yelped in surprise, as his eyes shot open. "DAMMIT MELLO!" He growled, taking off the pants and tackling Mello to the ground. "YOU SUCK!" He hissed, punching him, hard.

Mello could only laugh. 'That.. Was just way too damn priceless.'

* * *

><p>Matt was up at 6 AM. He got on his skinny snow pants, a hoodie, some glooves and a knit hat. He went outside, and packed some snow into a ball. He aimed, and then threw it. It hit the window right next to Mello's bed.<p>

Mello woke up with a start, as he heard a loud thump against his window. "What the fuck.. That better not have been some bird.." He murmured, rubbing his eyes. He jumped again when there was another thump. He looked up, and saw some snow sliding off the window. With a loud sigh, he stood up and opened the window, shivering a little as a gust of wind hit him. "WHAT?" He shouted at Matt, rubbing his arms for warmth.

Matt laughed shaking his head a little. "Dude, get over here, NOW, we're making a fucking snowman!" He hollered back, with a smile that made Mello feel warm despite standing in the cold.

Mello rolled his eyes. "It's fucking 6 AM!"

"So?"

"...I'll be out in five minutes."

* * *

><p>La la laa~ end of part one ^_^ Review please!<p> 


	2. Catch Me If You Can!

Heyo~ Time for number two! Here's what I'll be writing about:

5 Year Old: "You're never gonna catch me!"  
>13 Year Old: "You tag me and I'll rip your throat out!"<br>17 Year Old: "Eat dust bitches!"

* * *

><p>Mello wasn't known as the fastest runner. No, he was one of the kids in between. Not slow, nor fast. He managed when he needed to. For the game of "tag" on the other hand, Mello couldn't manage too well. He got tired quickly, and always called "T" when the person who was "it" came by.<p>

"Mello that's not fair!" A boy named Craig growled, panting slightly from running after him.

"Yes it is! I.. I need to tie my shoe, see?" Mello found a lame excuse, and pointed down at his untied shoe lace.

Craig shook his head and ran off. "I'll get you Matt!" He hollered, sprinting after the speedy red head.

'Why can't I be as fast as Matt?' Mello thought in envy, as he tied his shoe. 'Why can't I be that fast?' He then shrugged, and stood up. "Oh well... You're never gonna catch me.. When I'm as fast as him."

* * *

><p>When Mello got older, he had gotten faster, but not as fast as he wanted to be. Which is why almost every game of Capture the Flag ended up like this:<p>

Craig would run after Mello. Craig was always put as defense, and the other team always made Mello get the flag because they didn't care if he was caught.

"I.. Almost.. got you!" Craig panted, extending his arm out as Mello ran for the flags.

Mello turned his head. "You tag me and I'll rip your throat out!" he hissed, grabbing a flag and sprinting back to the boarder line. 'I'm.. I'm gonna do it!' He thought with a smirk... Until he tripped. "FUCK!" He shouted, skidding to a halt a few inches away from the middle line.

Craig walked up to Mello, chuckling softly. He put a foot on his back. "Go to jail." He pointed over to a small area where some kids were sighing in dissapointment at Mello. "It's where you belong anyways." He mumbled under his breath, taking his foot off of his back, and walking to where he was assigned to stay.

Mello instantly stood up, and football tackled Craig to the ground. "You ass!" He hissed, punching him in the upper back.

Matt saw this, and ran over to them. "Mello, get off of him!" He tried to grab Mello from behind and pull him off of Craig. "Come on, Mell.."

Mello instantly got off of Craig. "Sorry Matt.."

"S'okay." Matt walked over to Craig and helped him up. "You alright?" He asked, gazing into his eyes.

Mello instantly felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Craig's face redden. The other boy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. Are you sure? The back of your neck looks pretty bruised up." Matt observed, tilting Craig's neck.

"Oh no, that was from yesterday when Mello beat me u-" Craig was in the middle of saying before Mello pushed him.

"What a joker! Me, beating him up.. HAH!" Mello smiled awkwardly.

"If you say so, Mell."

* * *

><p>Mello was finally as fast as Matt. What he'd wanted to be his whole life at Wammy's; other than be smarter than near, which he still had to achieve.<p>

"Eat dust bitches!" He laughed, running back over the line with a red flag. He noticed that there was only 1 red flag left, and 1 blue flag left. He'd have to act fast to get the red flag! He dashed over the line and to the small hoop that had the flag in it.

Matt saw Mello running for the flag, and smirked. _No, he's not getting away with that._ He thought, before chasing after him at full speed and tackling him.

"Good try." he chuckled, rolling the blonde over and pinning him down.

Mello blushed. "Alright, you don't have to hold me down.. I'll go to jail, I promise."

Matt grinned, and shrugged. "How do I know that you won't break that promise?"

Mello shook his head. "I just don't do that.. Shake on it, or something?"

Matt thought for a second, frowned. "No.. Lets kiss on it."

Mello's eyes widened. "Wha.. WHAT?"

Matt didn't give him too much time to protest as he grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him passionately.

The people around them stopped, and stared. Only Linda, in the background ran; she was getting a tissue for her bleeding nose.

When the kiss ended, Mello sat there, wide eyed, and red faced, while Matt chuckled. "Okay. I believe you. Go to jail."


	3. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

I'm so sorry for the wait..

AND, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING CONFESSIONS; I'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OUT VERY VERY SOON! :D

Now, for the theme of this tale..

5 Years Old: EW! You _kissed_ him!

13 Years Old: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

17 Years Old: Just, stop making out and get a damn room...

* * *

><p>Matt was a rebel. When he was the gentle age of 5, he was reckless. He didn't care if he got scrapes or bruises. He shook it off when he was tackled by his friends, and hell, he didn't even <em>care<em> that Mello pushed him around.. All. The. Time.

But, what happened today, made the small boy pause in shock. It made tears gather in his eyes, blurring his vision. No, he hadn't cracked his head open, or something major like that...

He's been using the "big boy scissors" instead of the safety scissors, and _cut his finger._

With a whimper, the tears started to flow down his face as small beads of blood formed from the pierced skin. "M-M-Mello..." He stammered, hurrying over to the blonde boy.

"What do you _want_, Matt?" Mello replied, gluing a gun(he drew himself) onto a stick man(which he also drew himself).

Matt shoved his finger in Mello's face, not knowing what else to do.

"Ow, that looks bad.. Too bad it's not my problem."

"MELLO! Help, it hurts!"

"Well, what do _I_ do?" The blonde sighed, looking up at the teary-eyed red head.

"W-Well, I overheard a girl in grade two saying that when she got hurt, the nurse would kiss it better."

"Kiss it better?" _I don't want to kiss Matt!_ Mello thought, as his cheeks flushed. "That's stupid!"

"Well, I don't have a band-aid.. So please, just do it."

Mello looked up at him, pouting slightly. "_Fine._" He put his hand on the back of Matt's neck, and pulled him down to peck him on the lips softly.

Matt's eyes widened and his face burned a dark tint of red. "Wh..Whaa..?"

"EW! You _kissed _him!" Linda cried, gazing at the boys with a look of disgust.

"But, it was to make his finger better!" Mello defended, hsi cheeks burning even more so.

"You kiss where it _hurts_, not _him_!" Linda grimaced, and shook her head. "Hey, Ally! Guess what I just saw Matt and Mello do!" She called from across the room, before running over to the black haired girl.

Oh, Linda... She might be against it now, but when she grows up, she'll regret scolding them for that kiss.. That nosebleeding yaoi lover.

* * *

><p>Matt smiled. He had finally convinced Roger to let him have a sleepover in another person's room! Sure, he'd sleep on the floor, but it would all be worth it in the end! "Okay, we're playing truth or dare, right?" He asked, with a devillish smirk.<p>

Craig and Porter gulped, but nodded in confirmation. Mello just sighed. "You're immature! How could you be scared of a silly game like _truth or dare_?"

Porter blushed slightly, and Craig frowned. "No one's saying you have to play, Mello."

"I never said I didn't want to play." Mello copied the smirk that Matt was wearing. "It's gonna be fun when the others get here." Right when he said that, a knock on the door attracted the fours attention. "Go get it Matt."

Matt nodded, stood up, and went over to the door. "Hiya girls." He smiled, moving out of the way to let Linda, Ally, Sasha and Jane in. "We've been waiting." He grinned, before closing the door.

Ally and Jane laughed, while Sasha whispered something into Linda's ear once they'd all sat down on the ground. The two girls burst out into giggles, and then looked around the circle they formed.

"Truth or dare." Matt announced to the girls. "Now, it's only fair to let the ladies go first. Why don't we go alphabetical order?" He suggested, looking at everyone else.

Porter, Craig, and the girls all nodded, and Mello shrugged. _Matt's a.. gentlemen? Who would've known._

"Alright! That means I'm first." Ally smiled, and then frowned in thought. "Hmm.." She placed her pointer finger onto her lip, before giggling. "Okay, Porter, truth or dare?"

Porter blushed more, and shrugged. "I guess.. Dare." He answered, not sure if he made the right choice.

"Ooh.. Okay." Ally's smile couldn't be wiped from her face as she whispered something into Jane's ear. The girl gasped somewhat, and nodded. "Yes! Perfect!" She confirmed, giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay! Porter, I dare you... To _kiss_ Sasha!" Three of the girls started laughing, while Sasha turned a dangerous red.

Porter's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the ground. "U-Uhm.." He crawled towards her, and looked into her eyes. _It'll be over as soon as it starts.._ He thought, with a tiny gulp. He leaned in, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Sasha bit her lip lightly, before doing the same, only tilting her head to the left slightly. When their lips locked, the three girls "woo'd" them, and then they quickly separated.

"O-OKAY DONE." Porter stuttered, nervously. "Okay.. Mello, truth or dare?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Did you even have to ask? Dare, obviously."

At that, Linda perked up. She crawled over to Porter quickly and whispered something into his ear quietly. Porter grimaced somewhat, but then sighed. "Really? You'd _like_ that?" He answered, before Linda nodded vigorously. Porter let out an even bigger sigh, before returning the nod. "Fine. Mello, kiss Matt." He stated, facepalming.

The girls squealed quietly, as they saw Matt's eyes widen, and his cheeks turn a shade that mimicked his hair.

Mello chuckled, but a blush still tinted his cheeks. He looked over at Matt and took off the boy's goggles. "Believe me, it'll be better without these."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The girls chanted, clapping as they did so.

Matt scooted back slightly. "How many chickens do we have?"

Mello rolled his eyes, and grabbed the sides of Matt's face. "Shut up and kiss me." He demanded, before diving in and kissing him hard.

Matt felt his eyes widen further, as the girls cheers echoed throughout the room. He relaxed slowly, as Mello's tongue slid into his mouth. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, deepening the kiss as he let his tongue caress the blonde's. As the kiss progressed, Mello had slid his hands down the sides of Matt's body, so he could hold onto his waist tightly.

Porter and Craig sat there, in shock. _They're gay?_ They both thought in unison.

"Okay, you can stop now.." Jane mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"NO, DON'T STOP YET." Linda had her camera out, video taping them making out. Blood was slowly making it's way down her face from her nose, and she didn't even attempt to wipe it away. _I know what I'm daring both of them to do for the rest of the night..._ She thought, as she let her mouth curve into a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat shameful.

* * *

><p>Matt was content. Right now, he was in science class. Since it was summer, the teachers didn't bother to teach them so much, and just let them hang out in class. Matt was lying on one of the lab benches -his shirt off- with his boyfriend lying beside him. Sure, they'd look kinda cute, if they didn't look like they were eating each others faces off.<p>

Mello let his hand run down Matt's chest, before tracing the pattern of his abs with his fingers, making Matt moan softly as they kissed tenderly.

Mello smirked, before pulling away when he noticed the teacher and almost everybody else in the classroom looking at them in disbelief. "What?" He asked, going red.

The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "Just, stop making out and get a damn room..." He muttered, going back to his computer while the class let out a chorus of laughter.

"We're in a room." Matt answered, crossing his arms.

"The room you fuck in, smartass," Brad called from the other side of the room, making the class erupt into laughter once more.

"Fine with me!" Mello picked Matt up bridal style, before carrying him out of the room, heading for their bedroom.

The teacher stood up and ran to the door. "Hey, get back here!... Well.. It's best they get it out of their system now, and not when everyone's sleepi-" He was interrupted by a loud moan that came from a red head down the hallway. The teacher merely shook his head, and sat down in his chair. "Hormones.." He mumbled, with an exasperated sigh.

"O-Oh fuck, Mello!" Matt's cry could probably be heard in Space..

"Close the damn door, no one wants to hear that." Craig glared at the door.

Linda ran out the door, heading for the bathroom as blood gushed from her nose. As she was running for the bathroom, she slowed down when she got to Matt and Mello's room, which was right across the hall from the bathroom's. She noticed the door wasn't closed all the way.. She looked through the crack, before fainting from bloodloss.

* * *

><p>AN:: This is the funnest thing I've ever written. I'm not kidding! I just couldn't stop writing, and this ended up being the longest chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it as much a I did, and please review! ^_^~

Oh and.. Does anyone want to know what Matt and Mello were doing? If you do, request/suggest it in the review section. I'll try my best to write it.. (;


End file.
